The Chair
by lovepb13
Summary: Post For A Few Demons More. Ivy discover's Rachel had been sleeping in her chair. Each chapter has a different POV from Ivy to Rachel. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters mentioned in this fic, they are the creations of the talented Kim Harrison.**

It was 2 days and 3 hours since we found Kisten dead and alone on his boat. 2 days and 3 hours since I had collapsed and Rachel had pulled me into her arms as I cried before his lifeless body. It was too early to be up and as I walked into the hall I could hear Rachel's even breathing in her room, a sign that she was, indeed, asleep. I was less fortunate. Sleep had eluded me and for the first time since we had returned home from the boat I left my room. I hadn't seen Jenks or Rachel since I had locked myself in my room 2 days ago and I wasn't looking forward to the pitying looks I knew Jenks would give me or the uncertainty at what I would feel when I locked eyes with Rachel. It was 12:00 so Jenks and his family were, mercifully, asleep. It was part of the reason I had chosen this time to venture from my self-imposed prison, I was in dire need of coffee. _And blood,_ the voice in my head reminded me. For now coffee would have to do. I wasn't up for leaving the church and I could hardly go knocking on Rachel's door, I didn't trust myself to do that even if the redheaded witch would submit.

_Rachel. _The other reason for my sullen state. As I busied myself with the routine of making coffee I thought about how alone I had felt when she hadn't come to rescue me. I'm not one for being rescued and I'm definitely not a damsel in distress but I had longed for, almost expected, Rachel to come bursting into Piscary's and fight for my freedom. One of the only reasons I allowed myself to be swayed by Piscary was because I was sure Rachel would get me out again. I cursed myself for relying on anyone, especially someone who made me feel the way Rachel did. Emotions made things complicated, dangerous. I must be the only Tamwood to ever fall in love with a witch. _In love._

Coffee in hand I moved silently into the living room. I positioned a coaster on the coffee table and placed my Vampiric Charms mug on the heat protective surface. Following some ingrained routine I turned to collapse myself into my chair, my beautiful, comfortable chair. Before I could relax into its comfy depths a scent both alien and longingly familiar drifted into my consciousness. It was alien in the sense that it didn't belong where it currently hung but familiar in that it was my favourite scent of all, Rachel. I placed a hesitant hand on the arm of the chair, further disturbing Rachel's scent on my chair. This only served to bring some of my own scent up from the pits of the chair to mingle with Rachel's in a far too delicious scent. I felt my mind become clouded and the rim of brown around my eye's become thinner. Maybe I should quell my blood lust before she woke up. I decided against it and settled myself into the chair. As I did more of our joint scents swirled into the air and teased my instincts, I closed my eyes to drink it in.

"Enjoying the smell?" Jenks quipped. His voice was loud enough that he had to be only inches away from my face even though I hadn't heard him approach.

"Go away pixie." I said unkindly.

"Now, now Ivy you can't fool me. I bet if you opened your eye's they'd be black."He said in that all knowing tone he often got when dissecting the complex relationship between his two full sized roommates.

I didn't answer back.

"She slept there you know." He said landing on the back of the chair.

I opened my eyes for this. "What?"

"When you were gone, every time Rache got stressed or upset she would curl up in your chair. She probably didn't know she was doing it but she did, Matalina was the first to notice. She needed the grounding only you could give." Jenks buzzed his wings to keep Ivy's attention.

"She didn't care enough to come looking for me when she came home to find me gone!" I sniped accusingly.

"She tried." Jenks said looking guilty. "She pushed Ceri over in her desperation to get to you but Keasley knocked her out with her own splat gun."

"He shot her?!" I asked incredulously.

Jenks nodded. "It took a while but he eventually convinced her that you needed to get yourself out. She hated it but then everything kicked off and she didn't have the time to breath, let along hatch a rescue mission."

"She's why I stayed, to protect her." I tried to explain, suddenly feeling guilty for blaming her.

"I know." Jenks said, lifting into the air. "She does too." He landed again as if his take-off had been a nervous habit. "I don't like to interfere in your messed up relationship but by Tink's lacy knickers Ivy that girl loves you!"

I raised an eyebrow at what passed for pixie swearing. "She'll never admit it out loud" i sighed.

"She has," Jenks started, "After the 'incident' in the van." He used tiny air quotes to punctuate the word incident. "She told me. Don't give up on her yet Ivy." He warned. "She'll come round eventually, just make sure you're there when she does."

_Shit_, I thought, _the little bug really did pick his moments. What was I going to do now?_

**A/N – My first attempt at a Hollows fic, I know it's probably awful but I just had thi idea in my head and had the urge to write it down. Please review if you like it and I may even continue this on in an alternative timeline from A Few Demons more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV

When left my room I noticed instantly that the door to Ivy's room was open. Was she finally ready to talk or had she just gone to slake her blood lust? With all the emotions surging in both of us I wouldn't be surprised, strong emotions brought out the vamp in her, just as it had in Kisten. I shook my head to banish the thoughts of Kisten. He was in I.S. hands, they were carrying out their own feeble investigation in conjunction with Piscary's death. That had already been ruled unlawful and Skimmer taken into custardy. I wonder if Ivy knows. A small smile tugged at my lips at the thought of Skimmer behind bars, I hated the blonde vamp.

"Hey Rache!" Jenks said brightly as I entered the kitchen. "Ivy finally came out of her room and guess what Jih's got 2 pixie bucks competing for her, 2! Matalina's over the moon!"

I couldn't help but smile at his excitement over Jih. "She's a lucky girl."

"She sure is!" Jenks continued in his high pitched jubilance. "Her and Matalina are spending some mother daughter time together so I've been banished from the stump."

"Where's Ivy?" I asked, growing bored of his enthusiasm this early; he apparently hadn't had his 4 hours. He always got hyper when he was sleep deprived.

"Asleep in her chair." Jenks informed me. "I was going to tell her about Skimmer but I thought you'd enjoy telling her more." He had one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

I must have smiled again at the thought of Skimmer being incarcerated because Jenks's smirk turned into a knowing smile. "What?" I asked, blushing.

"You know what Rachel Morgan." He said, a hint of smugness in his voice.

So what if I hated Skimmer, I had a right to. She had attacked me and was always trying to make me feel uncomfortable in my own church. But more than that I just didn't like her, I couldn't find a rational reason for it but I had been right: she was bad for Ivy. "It's not my fault we didn't get along."

"That's an understatement!" Jenks squeaked. "You were jealous!"

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to the coffee maker. I was not jealous damn it! Jealousy implied... _I was not jealous!_

"Ivy needs you Rachel, be there when she wakes up." With that he flew out into the garden, leaving me standing there my body cold with a sudden realisation. _Was I jealous?_

"Better check he hasn't been in the honey." I said to myself, trying to pass it off as Jenks being Jenks.

Ivy's mug was missing so I didn't bother making her one; she had obviously beaten me to it. The coffee maker made a satisfying click and I knew my hot drink was ready. I took the mug (the one twinned to the one Ivy was apparently already using) and padded into the living room. Pondering the implications of my conversation with Jenks I sank silently into the couch opposite Ivy. Okay so my version of silent obviously wasn't the same as a vampire's because my raven haired roommate stirred as soon as I felt the fabric of the couch beneath me. I couldn't suppress a smile or the pleasant warming sensation that flowed through my body as she stretched catlike and opened her perfect eyes. _Perfect? Did I really just think that?_ Stupid vamp pheromones.

"Rachel?" She inquired, her voice raspy from sleep.

_God she sounded good_. I mentally slapped myself for my own thoughts. "I'm here Ivy." I reassured the unusually vulnerable vampire.

She smiled thankfully as she hoisted herself up into a sitting position and stared at her cold mug of coffee.

"Ivy we need to talk." I said cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about Kisten." She said, voice void of emotion.

I stiffened at the mention of his name but forced myself to continue. "That's not what I want to talk about."

She lifted her head to show me that I had her attention.

"I want to know what Piscary did to you." I forced myself to make eye contact with her but promptly broke it again, using taking a sip of coffee as an excuse,

"I want to talk about that even less." Ivy said in the same emotionless tone.

"Please, Ivy." I said, shocked at how feeble my pleading voice sounded. She nodded slowly and I took this as a sign to go on. It was the way we worked, each interaction relied on permission from the other. When either of us ignored it or went beyond it bad things happen. My mind flashed back to Ivy sinking her teeth into me and my scar sent a pang of heat down my body. Her eyes flashed at me, catching the shift in my thoughts. I ran my hand through my unruly curls and continued. "What did he do to you?"

Taking a low breath to try and loosen the control she had on herself Ivy spoke. "He tried to mess with my head like he did to me and Kisten before I went away to school."

I silently waited for her to continue.

"He told me that I was worthless to everyone, that no one would ever love me because I was disgusting. He said only he loved me and that he owned me. He threatened to kill you if I ever left him and then he would throw me to Skimmer like I was some sort of dog."

My heart fell straight through my body and onto the floor. "Did he... I mean against your will... did he...?" I couldn't bear to form the words and when she dropped her gaze from me to the floor and nodded I felt my stomach lurch. I couldn't believe I had made a deal with that bastard! My anger towards him over Kisten had been bad enough but this was far worse. Reason told me it wasn't, that Ivy was alive and Kisten was dead but at lease Kisten didn't have to live with his hell. Ivy did. My hands tightened into fists as I felt my anger pulse through me life a living thing with its own heartbeat.

All my anger melted away when I heard the first sob coming from Ivy. She had compartmentalised it like she did with everything and I had just gone and broken the damn she kept it behind. _Good job Rachel!_ A torrent of emotion struck her and I could see her crying intensify with each new wave of emotion. I slipped off the couch and, negotiating the table, I pulled her into my arms for the second time In 3 days. Her long pianist's fingers clutched to me as I whispered how sorry I was into her hair, rocking her to soothe her. I would never forgive myself for not trying to save her.

**A/N – I'm going to be switching back and forth between Ivy's and Rachel's POVs. Next chapter: how will Ivy react when Rachel, true to her nature, does something impulsive?**


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe that I had lost control. I spent years developing and keeping a control over my emotions and I had ruined it all in one moment of weakness. I knew that as soon as I pulled away I would see the look of disgust of Rachel's face when she realised what I really was. She had told me once that I wasn't the monster I thought I was; now she knew the truth. My past is horrible and Rachel doesn't even know the half of it, Kisten barely knew half. Skimmer knows the other half, I hate that she knows me at all. I did love her once but never again after the time with Piscary over the past week. Or was it longer? I have to idea.

Surprised by my lack of blood lust, despite our current position, I pulled away. My vision was blurred by tears that I don't remember shedding and my hand shaking as I pulled it from Rachel's arm. Wiping my eyes with my shaking hand I dared a look into her eyes. What I saw surprised me more than anything the impromptu witch had done before. She was crying. Tears were streaming down her face and she made no attempt to hide them or brush them away.

"It's my fault." She said solemnly. "I just left you, how could I?" she looked disgusted with herself, not me when she chocked. "You wouldn't have paused for a moment but I let myself be swayed by an old man who spoke in riddles and wise man B.S.! I was to bust getting satisfaction out of arresting Trent to try to get you out at the wedding even though you looked completely broken."

She had lost it and tears were wracking her body. Emotions swirled within me as I watched her suddenly helpless form. I felt anger that she had made this about her and her pain, even though she didn't mean to. I felt frustration that I was too much of a coward to comfort her. But most of all I felt scared; I didn't even remember Trent's wedding. Making my decision on whether to comfort her or not for me she pulled me to her. We were only inches apart but the strength in her gesture shocked me. I knew she was strong, stronger than me, stronger than Piscary, maybe even stronger than Al and Newt. What I had never felt before was the strength of her will, emotions and physicality together.

"It's not your fault." I whispered. "I needed to do it myself or I would never be truly free." I was so close to her that when I spoke I felt the muscles in her neck react to the feel of my breath, contracting and relaxing in rhythm with my words.

She looked into my eyes and I could see a steely resolve in her own green orbs. "Never let anyone own you ever again." She was breathing heavily and I started to feel something I had never felt before. I wanted to kiss her for saying something so wonderful, for understanding, but there wasn't a hint of blood lust in it. Was this the lust or love others felt? It was so achingly similar to the need to draw blood, yet so devastatingly different in ways I couldn't even begin to explain. "You don't need them." She continued. "I'll never leave you again. Promise you won't leave me." She was pleading.

"I could never leave you." I said. I pulled back to look into her eyes and found them dark and stormy but inviting as hell.

"I love you." She breathed. My fist clue she was about to do something was the sudden quickening in her heartbeat followed by the burning touch of her hand moving to the back of my neck. I grew dizzy and my mind raced. _Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. _Her eyes fixed on mine and she paused as if waiting for permission, a trait I recognised from myself. I nodded, my head barley moving but I knew she saw when she closed the distance between us and brought our lips together in a shy kiss. It felt nothing like the kiss we had previously shared, so much so that our first kiss became almost wiped from my memory as she gave me something I had never truly believed she would. Her hand moved from my neck to my jaw and her thumb caressed my face.

"Kiss me." She whispered, quiet yet demanding. I obliged and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her onto my lap. I gasped when I felt her tongue running along my bottom lip and opened my mouth without hesitation. Her silky tongue glided into my mouth and I moaned as her arms circled my waist and rested on my lower back.

"Rachel," I gasped as we pulled apart and she rested her forehead on my own.

"Oh, God!" She gasped, a smile making her exquisite features even more beautiful. "You did it. My scar didn't even tingle, your eyes barely went black. You were amazing."

I blushed deeply.

"Don't blush." She whispered kissing my cheek where it had reddened.

After a few moments of silence I couldn't hold the question that was burning at my insides any longer. "What is this?"

"I love you." She said, avoiding my question.

"I love you, but what is this?"

"I want to be _with_ you." She whispered.

"But Kisten." I countered.

She silenced me with her finger to my lips. "He's gone, I love him but he's gone." I tried to turn away but she forced me to look at her with the hand that was still on my jaw. We both knew I could best her if I wanted too but I complied anyway. "I've spent so long denying this and I can't do it anymore. So much time has been wasted and it took Kisten's death to make me realise this. He wouldn't begrudge us this; I think he knew it was inevitable. Please give me this."

Her pleading was so out of character that it unnerved me. Was this just her was of processing her grief? I asked her.

"I promise, Ivy. It's not."

"Prove it." I dared her, my voice low. She did.

"Jenks!" She called. "Come here and bring Matalina and Jih if she's still here."

Within seconds the three pixies flew in, bullet fast. All three flew close and hovered two feet away. I studied their faces carefully. Matalina had a warm, motherly look on her face as she looked from me to Rachel. Jenks had a look on his face that looked that he intended to look dirty but in reality just looked happy. Jih's face was the most interesting of all; it was smug. Jenks's oldest daughter held her hand out to her father who handed her a silver dagger from his pocket.

"You bet on us!" I said, disbelieving.

"Sure did." Jih smirked, "I knew I'd win."

Before I could protest Rachel spoke again. "You three are my witnesses." She said in an authoritative voice that was sexy as all hell. "We finally got over our blurred line and I want to make it official. Ivy and I are together and I love her."

"Finally!" Jenks said sounding exasperated. "I thought it would never happen!"

"You bet against us." I reminded him.

He gave me a look that told me he had intended to give the dagger to Jih and was using us to get her to take it. Rachel seemed to have cottoned on two as a small smile crossed her lips.

Suddenly realising that Rachel was still on my lap with her legs open so she had a knee either side of my hips a jolt of heat shot to my groin and I shifted to get her to get up. Our audience made me uncomfortable.

"Why don't we make pizza for lunch?" Rachel said, standing up and offering her hand to me to pull me up. "From scratch." She purred when her harder than necessary tug pulled me flush against her.

**A/N – I was nervous about writing this chapter but I hope its okay. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! Next chapter: Rachel takes Ivy on a date.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday was amazing. _I_ had kissed Ivy. I had _kissed_ Ivy. I had kissed _Ivy_. My mind kept repeating the phrase over and over. We spent the day forgetting our troubles over pizza and jazz music, Jenks was telling stories of when Jih and Jax were young and was thoroughly embarrassing his eldest daughter. Matalina looked great, healthier than she had for ages. Ivy's guarded exterior had fallen away (mostly) and I kept catching her glancing at me. I blushed every time and Jenks didn't miss one reddening of my face. The only awkward part of the day was bedtime. Ivy and I walked together down the hall to our bedrooms and stopped when we reached our respective doors. She told me to relax when she sensed my blood pressure rising and kissed me goodnight, on the cheek. I liked this newly found softer side to Ivy.

I was sitting in Ivy's chair at the kitchen table, using my rarely used login on her computer to try to find something we could do for a date. I wanted to do it properly with her because I never do. I always just jump in and end up dating someone I don't even know. Sure I know Ivy already but after all that's happened I want to give her something normal. I doubt she has ever had a normal date, never mind a normal relationship. My eyes lit up when I saw the perfect date. It was physical, fun and had lots of colour coding to indulge Ivy's OCD streak.

"Hey," she greeted, sweeping into the kitchen and eyeing me curiously as I sat in her seat. "You developing a thing for my chairs?"

"I guess so." I smirked, watching as she prepared two mugs of coffee.

"Do you have a run tonight?" She asked, not looking around.

"No but you have date." I said daringly.

She turned quickly and I caught the flash of fear in her eyes. "With you?"

"No with Jih." I joked. "Of course with me."

"Where?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"It's a surprise." I knew she hated surprises but it was too good not to make her wait, I could almost hear the cogs turning in her brain as she tried to scent out my intentions. "We're leaving in an hour. Put your sweats on."

I cleared my browser history, logged off her computer and took the coffee she had made for me. Then with a smirk on my face I walked from the kitchen, making sure my hips were swaying provocatively as I made my way to my bathroom to get a shower. I didn't have to turn to know she was watching me walk away.

An hour I stood in the sanctuary nervously playing with the cuffs of my flattering sweatshirt. I stopped, disgusted when I realised it was a habit picked up from Al. It had been hard to find a sweatshirt that was flattering but I had eventually found one at the back of my closet that I don't think I had worn since I was 15, hence the flattering. I pulled my cell out of my pocket to check the time for the 5th time in... 2 minutes. God, I was pathetic.

"Hey," Came Ivy's voice for the second time today, "Are we taking your car or mine?"

She seemed to have gotten herself together since I had last seen her as when I looked up at her she was in the open doorway, leaning against the wall with her hip cocked. She was in full Ivy seductress mode.

"How about we take your bike?" I said, surprising myself and, apparently, her if the look on her face was any indication.

"You'll have to tell my where we're going first if I'm driving." She said her voice law as she stalked slowly towards me.

_Crap_. I had forgotten about that.

"Round one to the vampire." I smiled. "We're going rock climbing," I handed her the address, "It's on the edge of the Hollows."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she read the messily wrote address then folded in neatly into her pocket. She looked amazing in her new tight black sweats that I had never seen her wear before. The sweats had been bought after I had accidently washed her old sweats with my clothes and she had blown up at me shouting that she'd get my scent out of them. Maybe she could start wearing them again now? I knew she still had them, I had seen them folded under her bed when I had borrowed her sword when I went with a 6ft Jenks to rescue Jax and Nick.

I loved the ride over to the rock climbing wall. Sure I had nearly died of fright several times but the closeness to Ivy more than made up for it. I was glad to see that the climbing wall served a mostly Inderlander clientele so a witch and a vampire on a date wouldn't draw as much attention as we would in the human run establishments. Everyone here would probably recognise Ivy and more than likely me as well but it was better than the dirty looks. A pretty witch no older than 14 was working the front desk.

"Can I help you?" She said with a little too much enthusiasm that I knew would start grating on Ivy.

Having researched the prices and packages on the net before coming out here I knew what to ask for so I didn't sound like a complete rookie. "Two day passes and the private wall please." I ordered as I took out my credit card.

"Sure, that'll be $400." She said, clearly please I had requested the most expensive wall. I heard Ivy take a breath to protest when I slid my card into the machine and punched in my pin number. My hand went back to swat at Ivy's arm as she moved forward to offer to pay. She had way more money than I did but I could pay for one lousy date, even if it was _very_ expensive. I would have to take a few more runs than I would like to make up for this.

After I had paid we were directed to a room where we could put out bags in a locker and get our harnesses fitted. I breathed easier when the man who had fitted my harness offered to set us up sp we could get started quickly. After a few brief instructions and the signing of a release form the instructor left. I looked up nervously at the gigantic wall with its multi coloured grips and crevices, It had looked smaller in the picture.

"You want to start with the yellow grips?" Ivy asked in her grey silk voice. "That's the easiest."

I nodded and walked over to the wall. Our ropes would be regulated by what the instructor had called 'the new frontier in rack climbing technology' but I was pretty sure it was no more sophisticated that Ivy's computer. As soon as I pulled myself up onto the first gip the machine dealt with the slack in my rope and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. After another step I felt confident enough to take a sideways glance at Ivy. I had expected her to be half-way up the wall but I smiled when I saw she was keeping level with me. She could go faster and we both knew it and I appreciated that she was staying behind with me.

"So this is your idea of a date?" She said teasingly, finally breaking the comfortable silence we had drifted into. She was smirking when I turned to her and I knew that she was enjoying herself more than she had in... well, as long as I knew her, probably before. Piscary was dead and she was free, she hadn't been free since childhood.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." I quipped, not taking my eyes of the wall now that we were nearing the top.

"I just never pegged you for the active date kind of person, I imagine you as more of the movie and dinner kind of girl." She said reaching the top.

"I'm not averse to romance but I knew we both needed to burn off some energy. Plus this has colour coding I knew would make you salivate." I was pleased with my quick response as I was currently dying of fear as I reached the top and grabbed onto the top of the wall so hard my knuckles went white.

She smiled when she realised I had put thought into our date. "It was a great idea." She assured me as she nimbly made her way across the wall until her face was inches from mine. "But I can think of better ways to burn off energy." She said, almost purring.

My body instantly reacted to her and I would have fallen from the wall if it hadn't been for the rope holding me in place. She was still not playing on my scar and I couldn't help but wonder if I would have realised what I felt for her before if she hadn't played on my scar when she kissed me the first time. My thoughts went silent when one of her arms left the wall and wound around my waist to pull me closer and hold me in place. I could hear my blood pounding in my ears when she kissed me. It wasn't as gentle as our kiss the previous day and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan when her tongue slipped into my mouth without asking for permission, she knew she didn't need it. After what felt like a blissful eternity she pulled back, her breathing quick erratic.

"Home." I breathed, my voice low and full of a desire that I hadn't ever heard before in my own voice. The fact that I had just spent $400 for 15 minutes didn't even enter my mind when Ivy fiddled with the clamp on my harness, freeing it so I would have fallen if she hadn't been holding me.

"Hold on." She smirked as she adjusted her own harness and we began hurtling to the floor. She bent her knees to absorb the shock as we reached the floor; my feet never touched the ground.

**A/N – Hope you like it! Next chapter: The morning after the** night before.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke the next day the first thing that struck me was the piercing light burning through my closed eyelids to torture my eyes. Okay so that's a little overdramatic but I'm really not a morning person, even if it was 2pm when I awoke. Despite the fact that this was after my usual waking hour I still wasn't happy. I cursed the daylight and wondered why my blackout curtains hadn't halted the devious rays. I didn't wonder long as my first conscious breath brought the scent of a room that was definitely not mine. My eyes shot open when I realised that the weight across my waist was not the blankets but the slightly possessive touch of the person whose room I was currently lying in. Turning slowly, as to not wake up the sleeping witch, I dared a look to left. Rachel's eyes were closed and she had a serene look on her face that I had never seen before. Her face was inches from my bare shoulder and I could feel her shallow breaths tickling my skin. Suddenly very aware of her body moulded against my side a smile bloomed and I didn't even try to stifle it.

The night before came flooding back and I had to close my eyes, unable to process the implications of the night before with the bright light inhibiting my thoughts. My heart rate quickened when I remembered how it had been her who had initiated it and how my blood lust had barely even played a part. Sure, it had been there at least partially when Rachel had thrown her head back and moaned but I had been able to stifle it. The change in my blood pressure must have roused Rachel because she had started to stir as soon as the racy thoughts had started flitting through my head.

She mumbled something incoherent and tightened her hold about my waist.

"Rachel," I murmured, afraid that when she woke she was going to freak out.

"Go back to sleep." She whispered, kissing my shoulder. Yeah like that was conducive to sleep.

"We have a run in 2 hours." I said begrudgingly. It wasn't often that a run required both me and Rachel but the client had requested it and she had booked months ago so I didn't want to shirk the agreement.

"Cancel," she whispered, "we deserve time off."

I was inclined to agree but we had bills to pay and I knew Rachel was running low on money. I would pay her rent but she would only scowl at me and mutter something about not being my shadow. I loved her but she could be a bitch to live with.

"We can sleep for another hour." I offered, hoping she'd take the compromise.

"I'm already awake." She informed me as if I had been thinking I was talking to a sleeping person. Her eyes fluttered open for the first time. "But I don't want to get up yet."

"How about we talk?" I suggested, not believing I of all people was suggesting talking as an activity.

"About what?" She said, sounding sceptical.

"Us. This." I motioned at to two of us, indicating the position we were currently in. I have never been one for modesty but the fact that her angora was only pulled up as far as my hips was starting to make me blush. "There's a lot to try to process."

She laughed a little at that. "You really are gay aren't you?" She said and I rolled my eyes when I realised she was referring to my use of the P word. Any frustration at the stereotypes she had picked up from the media washed away when she started tracing patterns on my more exposed hip bone.

"Rachel," I said, intending it to be scolding but it actually came out as a moan. Damn her.

"There's nothing to process." She assured me, meeting my eyes. "I'm here, you're here and last night you blew my mind. We're okay, this is okay. I don't just love you Ivy, I'm in love with you."

The words cut deep and I had to fight not to cry. She made me feel like I was worth something. Like I deserved to be saved and that she would rescue me. I had never felt this safe. "I've always been in love with you." I whispered, cursing silently as a single tear slipped down my cheek.

"I know." It was so quiet it was barely audible, even to me. She kissed the tear from my cheek, then brought it to my lips so I could taste its saltiness. Our kisses soon turned passionate as we returned to how we both best shared our emotions. Desire rippled through me as she kissed my neck, teasing at a scar there.

"Rachel," I pleaded, knowing that if she carried on like that I wouldn't be able to stop.

"I want this." She whispered, her voice husky. "I want to share all of you and for you that means blood too. You managed sex without blood, now mix it and prove we can do this." She was daring me and we both knew it. She drew her hair back off her neck to show her scar. "Do it."

Instinct taking over I sat up and softly gripped her shoulders. An encouraging whimper was all I needed to spur me on, kissing her scar to make her tremble. When her arms wrapped around me I slid my teeth into her and began to pull. Bliss poured into me as I drank and the feeling of our auras starting to mingle where we were touching made me feel like I was about to shatter from pleasure. Slowly our auras mingled until with one last gasp and a rush of bliss they were one.

"Oh God!" Rachel gasped, clutching to me.

I pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. "I can feel everything."

"I know, me too." She ran her hand along my lower back. "I think we need to let our auras separate again, I don't know how long I can hold our auras... aura."

"But it feels so good." I whimpered. I had never whimpered before in my life and I didn't like it. The feeling of sharing an aura with Rachel was the best feeling I had ever felt. I could feel every fibre of her being, access every emotion she had ever felt. I didn't think we would even need to talk to communicate.

"I know, baby." She soothed and I suddenly loved being called that. "But we will find this again, we can find a blood balance." She ran her hand up from my back and caressed the scar on my neck.

A flutter of wings pulled me from the trance like state I was in but I refused to break the connection with Rachel.

"Holy crap!" Jenks gasped. "Tink's titties you're... And you only have one..."

"Jenks, get out!" Rachel growled with a ferocity that scared me. Jenks flew and I immediately pushed her off me to break the connection.

"Hey!" she protested as she fell back onto the bed.

"Your pupils expanded!" I snarled, mad at me not her.

Her eyes went wide. "How?!"

"I don't know... Our auras maybe? Or aura?" I was babbling, I never babble.

"I'll call Ceri." She said, pulling the angora with her and snatching the sweats from yesterday as she went to get changed... in her bathroom.

"Shit!" I swore, letting myself fall back against the bed.

**A/N – Please review! And thanks for reviewing to those who have! Next chapter: What does Ceri have to say? Or will they have to go to someone further up the ladder?**


	6. Chapter 6

My bed felt strange when I woke, I could tell instantly that there was another weight beside me on the bed, pulling me into the centre. I could also tell that there was a warm, slender arm around my waist clutching in a way that should have felt overwhelming and possessive but instead felt warm and secure. I felt fear flashing through me when I become more conscious and remembered that it was Ivy. I slowly turned my head to face her, willing my blood pressure to return to normal so that I wouldn't wake her. She looked... _so_ beautiful. Her milky white skin was reddened slightly at her cheeks with warmth. Her ebony hair shifted slightly and the sheet that was pulled up only to her waist slipped up and down with each with each careful and rhythmic breath she took. I smiled when thoughts of the night before filtered through my mind, a few of those memories eliciting a blush. It had been amazing and slow and gentle and I couldn't believe that I had ever been afraid of her, I couldn't believe that the Ivy last night had been the same Ivy Kisten had told me about.

Worry flitted over me when I saw her oval face contort in fear, eye's still closed. Her grip on my waist tightened and I felt a twinge of pain as she held too hard. It took me a moment to realise that she was having a nightmare. Was she dreaming about Piscary? Or was it Kisten? I felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of Kisten. He would be okay with this wouldn't he?

"Ivy," I whispered, "its okay, wake up. I'm here and you're safe." I couldn't help the part of that was frightened of what colour her eyes would be when she woke up, of which Ivy she would be. I snaked my hand out from under her and used it to rub her cheek to try to wake her. Slowly, her eyelids started to move and eventually flew open. They were pitch black for the briefest of seconds but mercifully changed quickly to their ordinary brown. We were so close I could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"It was just a nightmare." I soothed, still not used to when I had to comfort her. "You're awake now, who it was can't hurt you."

"It was you." She rasped. "In my dream you... I... I bit you. You asked me too and it was amazing until our auras ... were one, they joined, and then when Jenks walked in on us you got mad and..." She blinked and took a deliberate breath as if trying to muster the strength to say it. "Your eyes went black and you got scared and left."

"We agreed that neither of us would ever leave." I pulled her closer and marvelled about how even this unsettled she was comfortable in her body. I however pulled the sheet up around myself, feigning a cold induced shiver. "It was just a dream."

"What if it's true?" She asked, her voice still low and raspy from sleep.

"I'll... We'll talk to Ceri about it, see what she knows." She looked so vulnerable, so different from her usual guardedness. "But it was just a dream."

The thought of seeking help seemed to satisfy her as I could almost see the usual Ivy taking this scared woman's place.

"We have to talk." She said, her voice back to that grey silk that I love.

I smirked at the shift in our conversation."About what?" I said innocently.

"Rachel, you told me we were just friends, I know you love me but you said that to me so many times that..."

"That was before and frankly I'm mad as all hell at myself for staying at just your friend for so long. This feels no natural, Ivy. But about telling people..."

She cut me off. "I know, you don't want anyone to know." She turned away from me.

"No!" I said, annoyed that she'd think that. "I was going to say that I'm nervous about what my mom will say, some days she doesn't even know that my father's dead. How will I tell her this?" I took a slow breath. "She didn't like Kisten because he was a vampire, she acted strange around him. But maybe because she knows you already?"

"Because I'm a vampire, that's why you're worried?" Ivy looked relieved and I realised that she thought my hesitance was because she was a woman.

"My mom knows that you've bitten me and I don't know how she will react to this." I felt my attention waver and wished that she'd cover herself up more, of course she didn't.

Ivy frowned. "My mom will kill me. She's obsessed with me getting married and having 2.4 perfect vampire babies. Plus, she hates witches."

A cold spike went through me when I thought about Ivy like that, trapped. "Have you never thought about it?"

"Witches?" She asked, confused.

"Kids." I clarified.

"I could never pass this curse on to an innocent child, it's cruel." She almost sounded bitter. "What about you? I'm sure your mother wants you to settle down and have little redheaded witch babies."

"Whatever Trent's dad did to me... I know there's something demonic about the way I'm built now. How could I knowingly pass that onto a child? How could I be sure what they would be?"

"You're not a demon." She said seriously. "I would know."

"But there is something demonic about me; I may still be a witch but..." I felt sick at the thought.

"Yes." She agreed. "But that's not who you are."

"Just like you're not a vampire, not like most high-blood vamps." My breath caught in my throat as she pulled the sheets up around herself, shuddering slightly.

"Makes me a little jealous of Jenks and Matalina." She admitted.

"I know." I agreed.

After breakfast I called Ceri, asking her to come over. Ivy had been anxious since she had woken up but we both took solace that we could physically comfort each other now that we weren't afraid of what would happen if we touched.

When the thousand year old elf arrived she seemed to be able to tell that something had shifted in mine and Ivy's relationship.

"You said there was something you needed my help with." She said in her clear voice as she silently went about preparing herself a cup of tea.

"What happens when auras join, when the auras of two people become one?" I asked tentatively.

"What?" She spun around, her face ashen.

A/N- Okay so I know I'm evil for having the last chapter be a dream but I wanted to add a little drama. Please, please, please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! Next chapter: Ceri tells them something they don't want to hear and Rachel is invited to dinner at her mom's. What happens when she brings Ivy with her?


	7. Chapter 7

My body went cold at the look on Ceri's face. Her ancient features were unsuccessful in their attempt to disguise her fear and I cursed (figuratively speaking) the damn magic that had gotten us into this mess. I loved watching Rachel spelling and drawing on ley lines, she got this serene powerfulness that I had never seen in anyone who wasn't a vampire before. It was different from the sort of power Skimmer had exuded and that made it even more attractive, it was a deliciously all-witch power. Magic though was a different matter. I didn't trust the influence and effect it would have on my doomed soul, a soul I trust whole heartedly that Rachel will save.

"Why do you ask?" Ceri's usually clear voice was shaky.

"Ivy had a dream," Rachel began, looking at me for the permission continue. I nodded and she retold the dream exactly as I had told her. "What do you think?"

"I have some books I can consult but I'd advise you to refrain from sharing blood until I come to a conclusion." She had regained her composure but for some reason this scared me more than her previous fear. "I'll start on it straight away." And with that she was gone.

Her tea was boiling in her wale and a numb looking Rachel lifted it off the stove and poured the water down the sink.

"Damn it to hell!" I all but growled, turning my back to Rachel and gripping the central island so hard my knuckles went white. I was terrified and I could feel tension pulsating through my body. We had finally made it and now my damn vamp virus was ruining it all.

"No matter what happens I'll never leave. So let's forget about it until we have to worry about it" Rachel reassured, draining me of my tension as she came up behind me and slipped her arms around my waist. The last drop of tension melted away as she brushed my hair aside and kissed the back of my neck where it met my spine._ Where did she learn so much about women? _She slipped her arms from around my waist and ran her palms up my back and spread them over my shoulders, squeezing them firmly. "I love this."

"What?" I asked, feeling like a submissive teenager under her touch.

"Being able to touch you whenever I want." She whispered, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

I was saved from embarrassment and the loss of my stoic image by the ringing of the phone. Rachel made a discontented noise as she slipped away and answered the phone that was thankfully lying on the counter. She was always leaving the phone out of the cradle; I think she does it to annoy me. I already knew that she sometimes hid the TV remote from me. Luckily I knew where she hid it, I'd never tell her but I loved it.

"Hi mom." Rachel said loud enough for me to hear. "No I... Yes of course... Well actually... Mom!" Whatever her mother had said then had pissed her off. "I'm busy... What? She's fine... I guess... Okay but make that three... Yes, Mom... See you soon... Bye... Bye... Mom I'm hanging up, bye." She huffed and slammed the phone back onto the counter.

Fighting my urge to put the phone back in its rightful place I asked her what had happened.

"My mom wants me to go over for lunch, she wouldn't take no for an answer." She looked adorable, like a kid who had just been told they had to have dinner with her parents instead of going out with her friends.

"You have been saying you wanted to spend more time with her, it'll be nice." I said despite the annoying sinking feeling I got at the thought of being apart from her.

"I may have insisted that you're coming with me." She said with a guilty look on her face.

I suppressed a smirk. "I've never been to where you grew up before."

"You'll come!" She looked stunned, stunning but stunned.

I nodded. "You don't have to tell her." I assured as she resumed her nervous stance.

"I will, today, I just don't know what to say. I don't know what we are, what to call it."

"What would you call it if I wasn't a woman?" I asked, hoping she would give me the answer I wanted to hear.

I could tell the exact moment it sunk in for her, her rocketing pulse giving it away. "But you are." She said, a smirk tugging at her lips. "And that makes you my _girlfriend_." Her smirk turned innocent. "Girlfriend," She repeated. "I like the sound of that." She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me chastely. When she pulled back her smirk had returned. "So, girlfriend, fancy a bath?"

I spent the next few hours experiencing more pleasure than I thought possible without blood ecstasy. Now though, I was stood in the sanctuary waiting for Rachel to finish getting ready. She had insisted that I not nullify my sense of style for her mother's benefit and had thrust my leather pants at me with an order to put them on. I obeyed, coupling the pants with a black silk shirt and my vamp-made boots. My leather jacket finished the look and I wondered if we would be taking her car or my bike. I selfishly hoped it would be my bike.

"Ready?" She asked, starting me. I hadn't heard her approaching. She looked amazing. She was wearing a tight black dress that finished at her thighs and black leggings to make the outfit suitable for lunch with her mother.

"Now I feel underdressed." I quipped, regaining my composure. "Maybe I should change."

"Don't you dare." She smiled. "You look perfect."

"I look like a vampire." I countered.

"You are a vampire and I need my mom to accept you as you are, as I do. I'm not embarrassed that you're a vampire, I love it. You wouldn't be you if you were a witch." She sauntered towards me and slipped her hand into mine. "What do you say to me hiking up my dress so we can take your bike?"

I couldn't argue with that. The journey to her mom's house was thoroughly distracting; Rachel had spent the journey drawing patterns on my stomach as she clung tightly to my waist and shouted directions. I pulled up in the small drive and waited for Rachel to get off. She pulled off her helmet and shook out her hair. I did the same.

"I'm kind of nervous about you seeing my house after seeing how grand yours is." She whispered into my ear.

"Mine was just a house, yours is a home. You don't have a mother who would kill you without a second thought if she hadn't had had her blood fix." I turned and captured her lips.

"Here we go then." She swung her leg over the back of the back of the bike and pulled her dress down to right it. "Ready?"

**A/N – I wasn't really happy with this chapter but I hope you don't think it's too bad. I have been sick for the past few days so I couldn't really concentrate it. Next Chapter: Lunch with Rachel's mom.**


	8. Chapter 8

I was nervous as hell. I was even wearing a dress! Skirts sure but a dress? My mind flashed back to my old lady disguise, then to my mink disguise. I think I preferred the mink. But right now I am walking down the drive to my childhood home, bringing Ivy to 'meet the parents'. Well, to meet my mom but that could be worse. I prayed that she was having a good day. I paused at the door.

"I've met your mom before." Ivy reassured me. "I've seen her when she's had bad days and if she's having one today we don't have to tell her."

I smiled. Ivy had always been good with my mom. She had always been good with me. Now though it was like she was able say and does what she wanted to do. She was unrestrained. Not in a bad way but in the sense that she doesn't have to watch what she says anymore, I like it. "Thanks."

The door opened before I could knock. "Rachel dear, come on in." She gave me a tight hug as I entered the house. "Good to see you Ivy, I do wish Rachel would bring you over more often." That surprised me. What surprised me even more was the hug she gave Ivy. Ivy was surprised as well if the shocked look on her face and wire tight posture was anything to go by. I couldn't hide my smirk. My mom did have a talent for throwing people off balance.

"Come on through." She called, pushing passed me and into the kitchen.

"I like it." Ivy breathed in my ear as we walked down the hall. "It feels like a home. It even smells a bit like the church."

"Really?" I asked, wondering why. I hadn't lived here for years.

"It still smells like you." Ivy whispered.

"Is pizza okay Ivy?"My mom called from the sink as we stepped into the kitchen.

"It's my favourite." Ivy smiled politely.

"Good, I thought that's what Rachel had said." My mom bent down to take the pizza out if the oven.

Ivy looked at me, one eyebrow raised. I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't remember telling her that.

"I take it the reason you brought Ivy was because you are together now." My mom said as she placed the large pizza in the centre of the table that Ivy and I were already sat at.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. My mother, master of tact.

"Yes Mrs. Morgan." Ivy said in a voice I recognised as her false confidence voice.

"Good." My mom smiled. "I wondered when this would finally happen. I never did like that Nick. He could never have looked after Rachel the way she deserves. You have money I hear? And a good deal of political clout?"

I dropped my head to the table, _please kill me now_.

"Yes Mrs. Morgan." Ivy said again.

My mother beamed at her as she sat down. "Call me Alice."

"Thank you for the pizza Alice." Ivy said obediently. I wondered if her ease in social situations steamed from her 'breeding' or the society she grew up in. "The sauce is fantastic."

"That is a complement from a Tamwood." My mom smiled. "What will happen if you don't have children?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, wondering where the hell that come from.

"I'm just curious about how vampiric royal lines work." My mom said dismissively.

"Whoa, hold on a minute, royal?" I interjected.

"The Tamwood line will end and the family below mine in the hierarchy will move up to take its place." Ivy explained.

"Royal?" I questioned again, slightly annoyed Ivy was ignoring me, even if it was to appease my mom.

"Surely you know Ivy is part of a royal line?" My mom focused on me suddenly, throwing me off balance.

"I knew the Tamwoods were important and rich but... Ivy?" I turned to her, thinking my mom must be confused.

"The Tamwoods are royalty of the vampire world, our line goes back as far as vampire's do according to my mother." Ivy said in a tone that suggested it was more of an annoyance to her than an honour.

I smirked. "So you're what? A princess?"

"Not exactly." She muttered.

" 'Exactly'... so you are?" I asked, completely forgetting that we were in my mom's kitchen.

"That's the wrong word but I'm not really anything without a scion or children." Her voice was a little shaky.

Mentally filing it away to talk to her about it in private I changed the subject. "So, mom, where did you get the recipe for this pizza?"

"It was your father's recipe, there's a truth charm in it." She said nonchalantly.

"Mom!" I exclaimed again, feeling like a teenager arguing with her mother. "What did you do that for?"

"Your father made me promise to put it in when you brought home the person you wanted to marry. I figured you bringing Ivy for lunch were the closest you'd get to doing that." She pulled another slice onto her plate.

I blushed profusely and a quick glance at Ivy told me she was blushing too.

"I take it you love my daughter?" My mother asked and immediately the reasoning for her questioning became apparent.

"Boundlessly." Ivy answered simply. Cue another blush from me. Soon I would be the same colour as my hair.

"And you will never make her your shadow?" My mom continued.

"Never." Ivy answered, her voice completely serious.

"What about when you become undead?"

"Unless Rachel can find a way to save my soul I do not intent to stay undead."

Her blasé mention of her death scared me and I realised why she was so unwilling to see her mother, she was scared of what she represented.

"What about blood?"

"That's for Rachel to decide."

Seemingly satisfied my mom smiled. "Monty would have been very pleased that Rachel found you he said once that he thought she would end up with a vampire, someone who she could find a match in."

Tears stung my eyes and I quickly suppressed them. Ivy must have noticed as her hand found mine under the table. She squeezed it gently.

The ride back to the church was silent.

"Are you alright?" Ivy asked, following me into the kitchen as I made myself a coffee.

"Now really, you?" I turned to show my face lined with tears.

"Not really." She admitted.

"We have similar wounds." I whispered with my head down, knowing she could hear. "She poured salt in both of them. She didn't mean it though."

"I know." Ivy was in front of me when I looked up, I hadn't heard her move.

"I hate it when she talks about my dad." I met her eyes.

"I know." Ivy's voice was comforting.

"I always imagined I would have kids." I whispered.

"I know" She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the hollow below my ear. "We'll work things out, we have time. This is still new. We'll find our balance and work out the future from there."

I felt a warm comfortable sensation cover me and I returned the kiss, pressing my lips to the traditional vamp spot of affection. "Are you happy?" I asked.

"More than I've ever been." Her voice was steady.

I smiled. "I like this side of you, it's new."

"I think you're the first to see it." She pulled back with a slight laugh that was almost humourless.

"Then I'm honoured." I gushed, my eyelashes going in a show of over dramatics. That got a genuine smile.

"What do you think about Palace Restaurant?" Ivy asked, for the first time looking shy.

"I think that I couldn't afford it in my wildest dreams." I laughed.

"I do believe that you paid for the rock climbing." I smirked.

"Ivy, no!" My eyes went wide. Palace Restaurant made Carew Tower look like a street vender. "I mean I'd love too but you can't..."

"My mother has a tab there; it would come out of my inheritance." Ivy assured me. "It barely even skims the surface."

"I have nothing to wear!" I protested.

"I bought you something... it was meant to be for your birthday but... Do you want to see it?"

I smiled and nodded. She smiled back and swept off out of the kitchen. "Am I supposed to follow?"

"Only if you want your present." She called back in her grey silken voice.

I rushed down the hall after her, turning into her bedroom. Her hands went over my eyes before I could see into the room.

"You're playful today." I laughed.

"Open your eyes." She whispered.

Hanging on the front of her closet was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was an elegant black halter neck with a laced belt around the middle that tied at the back.

"Ivy..." I gasped, walking towards the beautiful dress. "It's beautiful." I lifted it up and turned it to see the back. A blush coloured my cheeks when I noticed that there was a slit from the shoulders down to what would be the small of my back. On any other dress it would have looked slutty but the pure class of this dress was only enhanced by the skin it would show.

"Is that a yes?"

**A/N – I'm all better now! Thanks for the reviews and please if you are reading and not reviewing please take the time to review, even if you do it anonymously. Next Chapter: Ivy's turn to organise a date.**


	9. Chapter 9

I was nervous as hell.

Standing in the sanctuary waiting for Rachel in the second time in what had been a whirlwind few days. I had made more of an effort this time but that hadn't done anything to dull my nerves, if anything it only intensified them. I was wearing a strapless, black corseted dress that my sister had bought for my birthday a couple of years before. The dress was understated so as not to upstage Rachel but I had decided to wear more makeup than usual. I had searched the internet to find a tutorial for smokey eyes, I had seen Rachel 'oooh-ing' and 'aaah-ing' over the look before, complaining she couldn't pull it off with the shade of her hair. Just-the-right-shade-of-red lipstick finished off the look. Impatient, I checked the time on the pendant watch that I had bought myself as a reward for not pouncing on Rachel when she had come home about a month ago sweating from a run.

It was 11 o'clock.

We had a table booked for midnight but I wanted to have a drink at the bar first, I had called ahead and asked if they had a red wine with almost negligible sulphur levels. They had but it was going to cost me.

"You promise you won't laugh at me." Rachel called from the hall, out of sight.

"I promise." I called back, smiling at her nerves.

She stepped into view and my heart skipped a beat. That one moment made all the pain of waiting for her all this time worth it. The dress fit her perfectly, as I had known it would, her hair was up with a few gently wavy strands falling about the sides. I knew she must have charmed it to get it be that straight, she had done it perfectly. Dark grey, gothic earrings hung at her ears, drawing my eyes deliciously to her slender neck. What made it worth it, what_ really_ made it worth it was the nervous smile playing on her lips.

"Wow." I murmured.

She blushed.

"You look beautiful." I whispered.

She heard me and blushed deeper.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked, not meeting my eyes.

By the time we reached the restaurant she had brightened up considerably. We were greeted at the door and led to the bar where there were two glasses of red wine waiting.

"Uh, Ivy..." She began, eyeing the wine in embarrassment.

"There's no more sulphur in it than there is in our ketchup." I assured her, making sure my voice was low enough to be sultry. _Costs a lot more though._

Her eyes brightened.

She took a sip of the wine, closing her eyes as it slipped down her throat. "It's gorgeous." She breathed.

_Oh god, does she have any idea what she is doing to me right now?_

"I'm glad you like it."

Rachel persuaded me to walk home through the park, insisting that we could pick up her car tomorrow. We were watching the lights dance on the water as we stood on the bridge, leaning over in a comfortable silence.

"I forgot to tell you something." She said, not taking her eyes off the water.

"What?" I asked turning to her.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." She kissed me before I realised she had moved. When she pulled back she looked into my eyes. "I can't stop staring at your eyes."

"Well, well Love looks like you're not scared of her anymore. Or does fear turn you on?" Al's voice cut through the night like a dagger.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel said, her jaw tense.

"I've come to congratulate you." Al's upper class English accent made my skin crawl.

"Who summoned you?" She asked, her blood pressure rising sharoly.

"Ceridwin." He smiled. "She informed me of Ivy Tamwood's dream. The dear thought I would tell her what she wanted to know for free. I told her on the condition she free me for the rest on the night. So... Here I am? Want to play?"

Rachel was still only inches away from me so I grabbed her hand, letting her know I was here.

"I'm fine thanks." She plastered her face with a fake, taunting smile.

"Really, because you and Ivy Tamwood made the bells ring the other night. Need a third?" He shifted forms from crushed green velvet to biker leathers and chains. Kisten.

My stomach lurched and I could feel Rachel's hand shaking in mine. A circle appeared around us, locking the demon on the other side.

"Two _birds_ with one stone." He said in Kisten's voice. "This is both of your greatest fears. Only now it's not because you're afraid of desire Rachel Mariana Morgan."

"The sun rises in 3 hours." Rachel's voice came loud and strong.

"You won't take that long to lose your mind. It's in the genes, Love. And it's in yours Ivy Tamwood to give into that hunger. Just like your mothers, both of you." Al smirked.

"You're wrong; she's nothing like her mother." Rachel said what I had been thinking.

"If you can't save her soul she'll spend eternity draining yours." He was taunting us now, playing on both of our fears.

"How do I save it?" Rachel asked, slipping her hand from mine and walking to the edge of her circle.

"I'll tell you for a roll in the sack." He flashed Kisten's eyes to black.

"Never!" I shouted, disgusted at the thought. "I'd rather die twice now."

"Ivy..." She turned to me with a defeated look in her eyes.

"No!" I growled. "He just wants to get you pregnant."

"Now there's a thought." He moved his hips suggestively. "No need to be jealous vampire, I wouldn't _dream_ of leaving you out."

My eyes dilated fully to black. "Let me out of the circle Rachel and I'll kill him right now!"

"Don't be stupid." She bit. "He'd kill you in an instant."

"Then I'll come back and rip his throat out." I growled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Rachel turned back to Al.

He shrugged his shoulders in a 'so what' gesture.

"Well, it's not going to happen." Rachel stepped back and leaned casually on the bridge. "I'll find a way to save her soul."

"Even if it costs you your own?" He taunted.

"I know love isn't a concept you demons understand, if you did you wouldn't even have to ask that question." Rachel's response shocked me and I vowed to never let her do it.

"Love eh?" He asked. "Wanna know a secret?" He paused and smirked again. "Love doesn't exist."

"Maybe not in the ever after." I said. "But you're our side of the lines and things are a little different here."

"Don't be so sure." He laughed then straightened his face as if the humour had never been there. "When Newt told your father that you would end up with a Tamwood vampire he left you something in a safety deposit box at the Inderlander bank vault. You'll find the answer to the question Ceri asked and a little something for your vampire's soul. But for now, Ta-ra Love." He vanished.

**A/N - Now the real drama starts! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really make my day. Next Chapter: What's in the box?**


	10. Chapter 10

I slept alone that night. The air between us was tense and I knew she blamed herself for our run in with Al. Truth was that even before we were together I would have thought about Al's offer. The thought of Ivy without a soul scared me more than anything else in the world. I'd had nightmares of staring into her black eyes and seeing no emotion but hunger. An endless existence without a soul was worse than dying. Ivy had kissed me goodnight, mumbled something about being tired and slipped off to her own bedroom. It was a weird kind of limbo that we existed in. Our relationship was new but we lived together, we lived together but were separated by a hall. When did we bridge that gap? What would happen when we did? Her room or mine?

I had phoned the bank that I knew kept my dad's safety deposit box. I didn't know how or if I would be able to get access to it but I hoped my dad had thought of that, prayed for it. I sat at Ivy's heavy wooden table flicking through a spell book that I had flicked through a thousand times. I was reading anything and everything I could on auras, hoping that I would find the answer to the question I knew would be answered when Ivy got up and we went to the bank.

"Morning," Ivy said by way of greeting as she entered the kitchen.

"Why do we even use than expression? It isn't even morning." I wondered aloud.

"Old habits die hard." Ivy said as she poured the coffee I had made for her and leaned against the counter to sip it.

I stared at her. I must have been pouting because her stoic expression cracked and she put her coffee down and strode across to kitchen to give me a sweet good morning kiss.

"I forget that I can do than now." She retrieved her coffee and sat at her chair. The whooshing noise of electronics filled the room as she turned on her computer to check her emails.

"Well don't." I smiled, turning to my book again. "The bank opens in an hour."

Ivy's attention snapped from her screen to me. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I checked on your computer." I furrowed my brow.

"I meant are you sure you want to go."

"Ivy this is what you've been dreaming of your whole life. If there's any chance that you could keep your soul we'll take it." I met her eyes so I knew she was really listening.

"But your dad..." Ivy started.

"My dad dealt with demons, I deal with demons. I guess it's a family business." I looked at the book again.

"Running is your family business." Ivy switched her monitor off. "I didn't know Newt could see the future."

"She can't." I said. "I don't think so anyway."

"Then how..."

"I'm hoping we're going to find out." I closed the book.

Just over an hour later I stood beside Ivy in the bank's private room. I'd seen them on movies when the characters had gone to retrieve a mysterious object. They were far less grand in real life. Ivy was beside me, wire tight.

"Here we go then." I muttered as I slid in the key that my second name had earned me at the front desk. Inside the medium sized rectangular box was a smaller, ornately decorated box and a letter. Deciding that it was best to see what I was opening before I did it, I took the letter and pried open the letter.

_Rachel,_

_I hope this is what you're looking for._

_Love Dad._

My anger at the shortness of his note was short lived as Ivy moved up closer to read over my shoulder. She was consciously pushing against me to let me know that she was there, I appreciated it.

"Are you okay?" Ivy's voice was husky with anticipation.

"He could have left a longer letter." I said.

"It must be hard trying to talk to someone you don't know. He loved you but knew that if you were going to read that then you'd be grown up. He didn't know who you would turn out to be or what you thought of him, how would he know what to write?" Ivy cajoled, running her hand up and down my arm.

I sighed, she was right.

Careful not to disturb whatever was inside, I lifted the ornate box out and placed it on the table. There was another piece of paper below it but this one wasn't a letter, it was instructions. They informed me that the box could only be opened by the blood of 'two souls bound'.

I sniffed in irritation. "Damn box is as bad as a master vampire."

"That's not what it means." Ivy sounded nervous. "I think I know what this is."

I turned to face her. "What?"

"My dad told me a story when I was little, I thought it was a fairytale." She paused and I gave her an encouraging look. "It was about a beautiful vampire girl who fell in love with prince charming, only the prince was a witch. The story goes that the gods took pity on then and turned their tears to stone. The stone bound their souls together so that as long as he loved her she couldn't lose her soul. She could live without losing her soul and becoming an undead."

"So you think this is the stone?" I looked back to the box.

"The story says that they became the first soul mates. I think that's what it means about the blood." She traced a finger over one of the delicate carvings.

"There's a line nearby and a circle etched into the floor." I observed. "We can do this here."

"It won't work." Ivy sighed, making her seem vulnerable. "It's just a fairytale and even if it wasn't it can only be opened by..."

"Then let's find out." I cut her off and raised a circle around us. Feeling impulsive I fished out a finger stick from my pocket and pricked my finger. I dropped the customary 3 drops of blood into the hollow on the top of the box. Unimpressed about having to use the tiny knife, Ivy pricked her ring finger and squeezed 3 drops of blood after mine. The blood soaked into wood as if it had never been there and a satisfying click indicated that the box had opened.

"Well isn't that romantic." I said sarcastically, basking in the implications of what that meant. We were soul mates. I looked up from the box and focused on Ivy's softening features. "Is it inappropriate that all I want to do right now is kiss you?"

Ivy's smile was strikingly unguarded when she leant down to kiss me. It was our best kiss yet, her hands trailed down my body to rest on my hip bones where her thumbs caressed softly. Her tongue traced tentatively across my bottom lip, gently asking for entrance. I sent my hands down her lower back to stop on her curves. Complying with her request I opened my mouth, shuddering when her tongue slipped into my mouth. Our kisses were careful; making sure no blood was spilt. I wouldn't ask her to wear caps; I didn't want her to, her pointed teeth turned me on with their promise of pleasure. Regaining my usual dominance over her I slinked my tongue into her mouth, exploring what was still new territory.

We reluctantly pulled apart an achingly short time later. As usual I was the only one out of breath.

"You need to work on your stamina." She joked, her voice still thick with arousal that was as plain there as it was in her dilating pupils.

"I would use some corny line about how you have that effect on women but I think you already know that." I breathed, still so close to her I could feel her warm breath on my lips.

"Are we ready to open the box?" She asked.

**A/N – I know I'm evil for not having them open the box in this chapter but it will be worth it next chapter I promise. Next Chapter: what's in the box and can Rachel use it to save Ivy**


	11. Chapter 11

My hands traced the seal of the box, running from each hinge to meet at the front. Applying a gentle pressure I opened the box. Red velvet cushioned a crystal-style stone no bigger than a grape. I heard Rachel gasp beside me and I smiled at her almost melodramatic reaction. Whether or not the stone was real still had to be discerned so I kept my own emotions tightly behind the wall I had spent so long building. Rachel would be devastated if we found out the stone was a fake, it would only make it worse if she saw my hope too.

"There's a charm to invoke it." Rachel said, reading the instructions. "It combines earth magic and ley line magic so it must be demon magic."

"I won't let you put any more smut on your soul." I looked up from the stone to Rachel's carefully concentrated expression. I kept my voice soft, I didn't want to start an argument.

"It might not be that bad. I'll ask Ceri." Rachel was trying to sound confident but I knew the thought of adding to her blackened soul scared her.

"What about..." I spoke before I thought it through but maybe it would work. "If I took the smut."

"You can't." She sighed and turned away from me. "Even if you wanted to, you can't."

"I'm no expert on magic but I think there is a way." I didn't want to do this but I wanted Rachel to suffer because of me even less. "You could make me your familiar."

"No!" Rachel spun to face me. "Never."

"Why not?" It annoyed me when told me what to do.

"Because I told you not to let anyone own you." She took a step closer. "Especially not me."

"Rachel..."

"No, I can take a little more black." She insisted. "I want to, please let me do this for you."

"I can't let you." I whispered.

She closed her eyes as if she were trying to calm herself down. I watched as she ran her hand through her curly hair, brushing it back from her face. "Let me do this for you." Her eyes stayed closed. "Let me prove to you that you're worth sacrificing for."

Her eyes opened to see mine flashing black in frustration. They quickly returned to normal as I realised what she had said. It was one of the things I craved most in the world. All my life I longed for someone to give me that sense of worth, for someone to love me. "I love you too much to..."

She cut me off again. "Then let me prove that I love you."

I hated it but I knew she was right. "Okay. What we have to do?"

The next hour was spent travelling home and preparing the ritual. I didn't trust earth magic and I trusted ley line magic even less. Demon magic gave me the creeps but if it could save my soul I would do it in a heartbeat. We were stood in two of the outer segments of a large triquetra, the stone lying in the third. Coloured candles in the middle represented our auras, shimmering translucent from the ever after. I tensed as Rachel begun to read the invocation words and a tingling sensation swept my whole body. From the look on Rachel's face I could tell she was feeling it too. The white candle between the two coloured candles went out and an eerie glow enveloped the stone.

"It worked." She breathed. "At least I think it did." She paused and the expression on her face told me she was using her second sight. "Your aura has gone yellow/gold like mine but it still has the sparkles from yours. It worked!" Her face lit up with a smile that made my blood run just that little bit warmer. Tears threatened behind my eyes but were quickly hidden by a mechanism I had become an expert at.

"Can I move?" I asked, my voice starting to crack.

She nodded and relief washed over me. As far as I could tell the imbalance hadn't hit her yet, maybe it wouldn't hit her at all. I stepped from my segment to hers but didn't dare to touch her. _What would happen if we touch?_

"I don't know." She breathed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know what will happen if we touch."

"I didn't say that out loud." _Oh God, can she hear my thoughts?_

"Oh my God, I can hear your thoughts!" She exclaimed

"I... We... I..." I stuttered.

"I know." She agreed.

"What..."

"I don't know!" _Oh, shit!,_ she thought.

"Language!" I berated.

"If there was ever a time to curse I think this is it." She almost shouted.

"I think we've done enough _cursing_ for one day is all!" I took the volume up a notch.

"I did it for you!" She shouted. "Don't dare look at me like I'm a demon when I did it for you!"

"You did it for yourself!" I shouted before I could stop myself.

"What?"

"You wouldn't even try before, but as soon as you have something to gain from it you don't even pause!"

"I didn't think it was possible!" She screamed. "I didn't want to let myself believe I could save you because I knew it would destroy me if I couldn't!"

I slammed into a wall of guilt. "Rachel," I cajoled, "I'm sorry."

She was breathing heavily. "We need to find a way to shield our thoughts from each other." Without saying another word she turned and walked from the room.

I would have cursed in my head if she hadn't been able to hear me.

**A/N – sorry about this chapter, it was kind of rushed because I'm away this weekend. Next Chapter: Ivy's soul may have been saved but will she and Rachel be able to stay together if they can't find a way to shield their thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

I was fuming. I understood why Ivy had said what she had but it had hurt so much. Maybe I should have tried to save her soul before but I really hadn't believed it could be done. We had done it thought, and it had worked. A single aura flowed around the two of us, even when we were apart, coating me in a little of her and her in a little of me. I wondered if our souls were one too, I hoped not. It's not that I don't want to share a soul with Ivy; I don't want her to be burdened with the black I had already coated my soul with.

Book open before me, I scanned the index of one of the ley line books I had picked up when I was taking my lay line class. I ran my finger down the page that contained the Ts and rested when I came to the word 'thoughts' with a set of numbers next to it. Keeping my thumb in the index I flipped to the first page listed. I huffed in annoyance when I saw it was about invoking charms with thought alone. After checking back with the index I checked 3 more pages, coming up empty handed from all 3. My annoyance was building with every failing page and I knew that my anger was being displaced onto the book at my annoyance at having argued with Ivy.

As luck would have it the information that I was looking for was on the last page listed under 'thoughts'. The charm on the page detailed the ley line charm for sharing one's thoughts with another and under the main charm was a reversal. I was sceptical about its effectiveness as it was demon magic that had connected out minds, not a simple ley line illusion. The charm itself seemed easy enough, it didn't even require a pentagram. All it called for was a figure of 8 with a large white candle in the middle to symbolise our joined thoughts from which two smaller candles were to be lit and placed in the loops.

I stood from the large kitchen table and bent down in front of the centre island to retrieve the candles I would need. The magnetic chalk was still in my pocket from the curse, I took it out and placed it on the table with the candles. After checking the book one more time I sketched the figure of 8 right there on the kitchen floor an called for Ivy. It had been unusual that I was the one who had walked out half way through an awkward conversation and I was glad that Ivy was still here. I hadn't heard her move. I was running the invocation words over my tongue in practice when Ivy walked into the kitchen.

"Did you find a spell?" She asked huskily.

I nodded. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Neither of us is known for sharing our feelings. It's better that we share what we want with each other." _And I promise I will, _she added in her head, knowing I could hear.

_I love you_, I thought, wanting her to hear it like this at least once.

"I love you too." She said aloud.

I smiled. "I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"Me too."

Ten minutes later I looked up from the candle in my hand to find Ivy smirking at me. "What?" I asked, amused by her expression.

"You can't hear my thoughts." She stated.

"How do you know?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Because you'd be blushing if you could." Her voice was low and mischievous.

I blushed at her comment, especially when my eyes flew to her neck and a jolt of need shot through me. "Do you feel any different? After the curse I mean."

"I feel..." She paused. "I feel like the further I am from you the less complete I am. I feel connected to the world in a way I've never felt before, I can feel how old the wood is in the table." She paused again. "Is this how you feel?"

I nodded.

"What about you?" She asked, closing the space between us and wrapping her arms around my waist, caressing as they went.

How could I tell her how I felt? I felt something primal and delicious; I wanted her to bite me so much. "I want you... to bite me." I breathed. I knew that what I felt now was so diluted from what Ivy felt and I still couldn't resist it.

"Imagine how I feel." She purred into my ear. "Now you know at least a little how I feel for you..." Her breath tickled my neck and set my scar alight. "How much I want you."

My knees buckled and she caught me, backing me up against the wall. "I want you to have this." I whispered, my breathing ragged. "I want this."

She needed no more encouragement as her lips trailed down my neck to worry about my scar. I moaned embarrassingly loud when I felt the briefest hint of her fangs and clung to her tighter, urging her on. She complied and slid into me sending a cold, pure feeling passion through my body, quickly followed by the warmth of her love driven desire. The warmth sent pleasure ripping through me as she began to pull and my eyes flew open. Against my better judgement I reached my hand up so my fingers could play with her lightly scarred neck. Her grip instantly tightened on me but she pulled back from my neck.

"Rachel," She breathed. "Oh, God."

Suddenly wishing I had my caps I leant forward and closed my mouth over her scar, lightly nipping at it. It took more pressure than I was used to but I broke her skin and tasted the warm blood enter my mouth. The pleasure that racked my body was worth the taste of blood on my tongue but I wouldn't take any more, I wasn't a vampire. I trailed open mouthed kisses up her neck and across her jaw to meet her waiting mouth. I hadn't realised she had been moaning until my lips on hers silenced them. I tasted blood in my mouth once more only this time it was mine. Her teeth pierced my tongue and her grip on my tightened to almost an unbearable level and I knew her body was screaming in the same release as mine. A full 5 minutes ticked by as we rode over the edge and brought ourselves back down.

"We did it." I murmured, pulling away just enough to see her eyes free of hunger in a luscious chocolate brown.

**A/N – Sorry for the big wait but I hope that the end of this chapter made up for it! Next Chapter: It's Rachel's turn to meet the parents, will it go as smoothly as it did with her own?**


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting in the passenger seat of Rachel's car I tried to calm my nerves and stop my hand from shaking. I gave up on controlling the shaking and slipped my hands beneath them so at least Rachel wouldn't see, even though she probably already knew. My dad had phoned, sounding weaker than usual, to tell me that my Mother had somehow sensed what Rachel and I had done with the stone and demanded that I come over and explain myself. I had said no. I had however agreed to have my dad and Erica over for dinner, a dinner that we were now shopping for. Shopping for food was my forte so even though Rachel would definitely be cooking I didn't dare let her loose on the shops alone.

"I've met your dad before you know and Erica's still sweet from me getting her a signed Takata CD for her birthday." Rachel said, not taking her eyes from the road. What was with witches and obsessively careful driving?

"She wouldn't be so 'sweet' is she realised Takata gave you a dozen copies." I smiled weakly, resisting the urge to use air quotes. My hands were still shaking.

"She won't find out if you don't tell her." Rachel smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I warned. "She was omniscient when we were kids, always knew my secrets."

"Maybe she knew where you hid your diary." Rachel suggested through light laughter.

My face went slack. "Oh," I muttered.

Rachel's laughter erupted into the bouncy sound that couldn't resist. "For a runner your PI skills suck."

A genuine smile broke my lips. "Look who's talking Miss. Jump-in –at-the deep-end." I joked.

"It's nice to hear you joke." She smiled. "I like it."

I blushed, I'd been doing it a lot lately.

"I like that as well," She said. "making you blush. You never did it before."

"Maybe I just get caught more now." I stared out the window feeling oddly embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked with an air of amusement in her voice.

I was glad when I saw the supermarket parking lot on my left and felt the car turn in. "Oh look we're here."

"We'll finish this conversation later." She said in what I recognised as the voice she used when scolding her mother. Luckily for me I she had a smile on her face so I knew she was joking.

Later that night I stared at my beloved table and frowned as I realised that I would have to clear my desk from it to make it presentable enough to serve dinner to my Dad.

"Rachel!" I called, hoping she was out of the shower.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Can I move my computer to your desk for tonight?"

"If you can find the space!" She shouted, seconds before I heard the hair dryer go on.

Hands on my hips I surveyed the task ahead of me. I was going to have to dismantle my beautifully organised desk and unplug my computer. I'm a little reluctant to admit it but I'm a bit addicted to my technology.

By the time I had moved the contents of the table to Rachel's desk the woman in question was dressed and leaning against the centre island applying her makeup.

"I think the table needs to come away from the wall a bit." She suggested as she screwed the top back on her black mascara. "And you need to get ready, they'll be here in an hour."

What I was going to wear was still not decided. All I knew was that I wasn't going to wear what I was currently wearing. Tight black jeans and a grey tank top would not go down well with my dad. I nodded in agreement and moved the chairs back a few feet before walking back to the table and getting a firm grip on it.

"Wait a second and I'll help you." Rachel said.

"No need." I assured her. Checking behind me quickly I extended my left leg back and leant forward to get better leverage on the heavy wooden table. My muscles flexed as I pulled back and carefully slid the table back to the chairs.

"Wow." Rachel breathed from behind me and I turned to face her with a questioning look on my face. "That was really hot."

I smirked, feeling empowered. "Really?"

"Maybe we should re-arrange the living room? And by we I mean you." She smirked back pulling me to her.

"I'll see what I can do." I breathed.

"Just how strong are you?" She asked, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen from my ponytail behind my ear.

"Why?" I smirked.

"It's a real turn on." She admitted.

Deciding that we had plenty of time before my family arrived I slid my hands down her back to rest on the back of her thighs. Quickly but gently I lifted her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around my waist. I removed one of my hands from her thighs and used it to pull her in for a searing kiss, the other one holding her up.

"I don't have time to take another shower." She whispered, breathless.

"You could always join me." I offered, making sure my voice was smooth.

"Nice try but I think we'd still be in the shower when your dad gets here." She unwound her legs from my waist and with one last kiss dropped to the floor. "Now go get ready so I can finish dinner."

"Yes miss." I smiled and took my leave.

Less than an hour later a stout knock on the door announced the arrival of our guests. Rachel looked up from the pot she was stirring and motioned for me to open the door. I obliged and walked down the hall to the large oak door. I took a deep breath and reached for the handle.

**A/N – Hope you liked it! Next Chapter: Dinner with the Randal's.**


	14. Chapter 14

I was terrified, meeting the parents was bad enough but this was going to be hell. The only good thing was that I would be on home territory, in my own kitchen, in my conveniently sanctified church. Not that that would help with Erica or Ivy's dad, they were both living, high-blood. The air pressure changed as Ivy opened the front door and greeted her family with warm words too low for me to make out. Three sets of footsteps started down the hall, one soft to a slow beat but deliberately audible, one I could barely hear at all and one that was the obnoxiously loud clanking of high heels. The first set was unmistakable Ivy, the second her dad and if my previous run-ins with the young vamp was anything to go by the last was Erica.

"Rachel," Ivy's low voice danced over my skin from the doorway she was currently standing in, "they're here."

I knew they were here but it was more of a hint to say hello than notification. "Hi, Mr. Randall, Erica." I greeted, moving from the stove to shake Ivy's dad's hand.

He smiled and grasped my hand politely. "Miss. Morgan."

"Please, call me Rachel." I prompted.

Before he could reply Erica gave me a rather unexpected hello. "Hey, Rachel!" She hugged me tightly, Ivy laughing at my surprised expression from behind Erica.

I pulled back and shifted my gaze uneasily from Erica to Mr. Randall and finally to Ivy. "Dinner's ready if you want to sit at the table, Ivy could you sort out drinks."

"Sure." She smiled. "Red wine dad?"

He nodded.

"Erica?" Ivy asked.

"I'll have the same." She said hopefully.

"She'll have juice." Mr. Randall interjected.

"Daddy!" Erica whined.

"Fine, you can have one with dinner." He submitted.

A smug expression flashed across Erica's face as she sat next to her dad at the table. Her and him on one side leaving the other free for Ivy and I. The table was set with the best table settings we had, all of them Ivy's of course. I was glad that it was Ivy's father and not her mother sitting at the table, maybe I could convince him that I wasn't beneath Ivy, even if socially speaking I was. Ivy brushed past me on the way to the wine.

"Drink?" She asked, the question toned as if she were asking if I was okay.

"I'm guessing straight vodka would be impolite?" I joked quietly, letting her know I was okay. "White wine?"

She shifted from her path to the red wine to make a pit stop at the fridge to pick up my white. The red wine was already warm so there was no preparation involved and by the time she had poured the four glasses I had plated up four plates of lasagne, taking great care over the presentation. I lifted up two of the plates and set them in front of Mr. Randall and Erica respectively. The latter gave me a warm smile and I felt my shock at her initial hello turn into wariness. Maybe she was trying to trick me? Or maybe she was just trying to get tickets to Takata's sold out concert? I was hoping for the second. Ivy placed the drinks on the table and slid into the chair opposite her sister, pulling the other out so it would be easier for me to sit down with two more plates in hand.

"This looks lovely, Rachel." Ivy's dad complimented politely, though her did pause before verbalising my first name as if afraid to speak it.

"Thanks, it's my mother's recipe." I would do the polite chit-chat thing if it put of the real issue for a little longer. Luckily for me it did, Mr. Randall didn't broach the subject until I had served the pavlova dessert.

"Your mother is very disappointed in you Ivy." He said flatly.

"Why, exactly?" Ivy asked though she obviously knew.

"You have decided not to become an undead."

"That's my choice." Ivy stated. "Piscary is dead, I wouldn't have done it if he was still alive."

For a moment I started, was she that far under his influence? Then it hit me, Erica. If she had done it when Piscary was still alive he would have moved onto Erica, made her his scion. Ivy would never let that happen.

"You don't have to convince me, it's your mother who's angry." He continued. "You think I told you those stories to help you sleep? I knew you'd find a way to save yourself, especially after Mr. Morgan came to see me."

That got my attention. "My dad?" I asked stupidly.

"He relayed to me what the demon had told him about the two of you. I stole the stone from Piscary's chambers and gave it to your father. Piscary never knew it was gone."

Ivy's eyes were wide. "You... you knew?"

"Why do you think I sent you to the west coast? I couldn't you not meeting Miss. Mo... Rachel."

"Mom never knew?" Ivy questioned.

"Never." He confirmed. "I can't say I wouldn't rather you were with a vampire with good breeding behind them but after seeing what that life did to your mother I understand that it's not what you want. I may not understand why you want this but I give you my word I will try."

"Thanks dad." Ivy said genuinely, her eyes warming with thanks.

"Keep the stone safe for if/when Erica wants to use it and I will keep your secret, tell your mother it was Rachel's power alone that stripped you of the curse." He smiled. "For what it's worth Rachel, I like you. You make my daughter happy, something she had not been for a very long time. You succeeded where I could not."

Blushing lightly I smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

"Well that could have been awkward." Erica laughed in her valley girl accent.

I breathed easy as the tension was broken, Erica _must _be after something.

**A/N – Bet you didn't see that coming did you? There will only be a couple more chapters so hang on in there. Next Chapter: Ivy & Rachel finally sit down and discuss their relationship.**


	15. Chapter 15

Lying on the couch, I draped my arm over my eyes, attempting to block out the sun. I had barely slept in days, scared that if I fell asleep she would be gone when I woke up. Silly really, but when you get something you have wanted for so long you get scared that it isn't real, that maybe I'll wake up from this dream. Rachel had slipped into our relationship so easily that I was waiting for the other foot to drop and I had a feeling that now we had overcome the two hurdles that had stood in our way she would realise what she had done. Paranoid, maybe, but it had happened to me before and she was too important to let go. I don't think I could if I tried. I didn't move when I heard her walk down the hall and enter the living room, maybe if I stayed still she wouldn't spook and run away.

"Ivy," she whispered, quiet enough that if I was asleep I wouldn't wake.

"Hey," I smiled, not removing my arm. "You finished your run?"

"Jenks flew ahead, found the kid before I got there." Rachel crossed her arms on her chest.

"You had a missing person's case?" I removed my arm and looked up at her.

"You're tired and it was a witch so..." she sighed. "You aren't sleeping."

"You noticed?" I laughed uneasily.

"It's kind of hard not to with you beside me. I know I move a little in my sleep but am I really that hard to sleep with?" The last pat was meant to lighten the mood.

"It's not that," I sat up and indicated for her to take the other seat on the couch.

She sat and waited for me to continue, placing a comforting hand on my leg.

"It's just..." I tilted my head backwards and breathed in.

"I'm not going everywhere." She assured me softly. "I love you."

"Sometimes that's not enough." I whispered.

"Sometimes it's everything."

I turned to her. "The world isn't that simple, especially my world. For you this is a big deal, a leap of faith into something you don't know, something different."

"I was wondering when we would have this conversation." She muttered. "I don't know what to say."

"Rachel," I began.

"I don't know what to say because I don't know what I feel." She continued. "I know I should feel something, feel some change or something different but I don't. I feel the same."

I tried to interrupt again but she continued. "If it was anyone else I don't know what I would feel, but it's not anyone else, it's you Ivy. I feel so comfortable with you that it doesn't matter to me that you're a woman. I thought it would but it doesn't. It mattered before but now..."

"Is that what stopped you, in the van?" I asked.

She nodded. "It scared me because I wanted it and I knew I shouldn't."

I felt myself tighten at the use of the word 'shouldn't', I hated it when people treated it like it was wrong, like it was something to be avoided. "Shouldn't?" I laughed bitterly.

"You know what I mean." She breathed.

"If you think there's something wrong with this, with who I am, then..." I felt the muscles in my eye shift and my pupils start to dilate.

"I don't!" she shouted, startling my eyes back to their usual brown. Her heart was racing and my pupils grew again. "I love you, how can that be wrong?"

"Rachel, people..."

"I know and I don't care." She moved closer and kissed me softly. "That's not how I think, I never have."

"How do I know that one day you're not going to change your mind?" I couldn't believe there were tears in my eyes.

"Because I can feel your heartbeat." She whispered. "Ever since that spell I can feel your heartbeat, I can feel your arms around me, even when we're apart. I love you, and that's never going away, God knows I've tried."

The first tear spilled over, opening the floodgates and letting the rest lose.

"Is that what you're scared of? Me leaving you?" she turned my head to face her.

I nodded. "People always do."

"People leave me too." She brushed away a tear that was running down my cheek. "That's why I could never leave you."

"You can't promise that?"

"You're right, I can't. But I can promise that my heart would break if I tried. And that my soul would yearn for yours, after all they are one now." She swept her hair behind her ear.

"You swallow a romance novel or something?" I joked through my tears.

"Nope, just the audiobook." She quipped.

"Is that so?" I wiped the tears from my eyes as our banter continued.

"Yep, wanna hear?" She could barely keep a straight face.

"Maybe later?" I suggested.

"Only if you stop crying." She smiled.

"I think I can do that. As long as you don't tell Jenks that I started in the first place."

"I think I can do that."

**A/N – short and sweet. Next Chapter: 3****rd**** date.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ivy had let go. She had completely let go for the first time since I had known her. She wasn't crying because she had been hurt or because someone had... She was crying because she trusted me enough to let me see her like that, vulnerable. It both scared me and thrilled me that I had this kind of relationship with her now, one that was complete and unhindered by emotions but I knew it felt right. It had felt right from the first kiss, the first real kiss.

I had spent the day on a run following a human man whose wife thought he was cheating on her with a vampire. He was gone during the day so I had doubted it was a vampire but I went anyway, the woman was a witch and had been a client before when her boss was skimming money off her salary to pay for his brimstone addiction. It turns out the guy had been taking ley line classes for humans at the university, the course was more about understanding than actually doing, he was trying to be sweet.

I dropped my bag in the sanctuary and brushed my untameable curls from my eyes. It was still early for inderlanders and I doubted Ivy would be up, maybe Jenks could keep me company?

"Rachel?" Ivy's silken voice called from the kitchen. Ok, so maybe she was up.

"I'm here." I answered, she knew that already but she was still trying not to freak me out with her vamp abilities. I wasn't freaked out anymore but she didn't need to know that.

"Do you want breakfast?" she asked, suddenly at the sanctuary doorway, a spatula in hand.

"You're cooking?" I asked amused, Ivy never cooked. Before she could answer the scent of a cooked breakfast reached me. "I'd love some"

"Good." She smiled and turned to go back to the kitchen and her cooking. This was a routine I could get used too.

"Ivy," I said before she could leave.

"Yeah?" She looked back over her shoulder.

"I love you."

She bushed. "I love you too."

This was perfection, pure and simple.

A/N – A short end but I didn't really know how to end this fic and I'm so busy that I don't have the time. I really enjoyed writing it though and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all of the comments, I really do appreciate them!


End file.
